My Boyfriend Will Be Angry
by sentbyfools
Summary: Buffy gets drunk and Angel takes advantage of the situation to indulge in a fantasy.AU. B/A. Light PWP.


**Title: **My Boyfriend Will Be Angry

**Author:** uskohakuchan

**Summary:** Buffy gets drunk and Angel indulges in a little fantasy.

**Warnings: **Some smut. Not hardcore, but its there.

**Author's Note:** I know I've been gone for a while, but I have a few more oneshots, the last chapters of FMB, and the new chapters of the Transfer in the works. I don't like the ending to this story, but I couldn't think of anythingelse.

* * *

"Congratulations, Buffy!"

Buffy smiled and blushed as yet another martini was forced upon her. She was feeling pretty happy, considering she'd finally gotten a compliment on her designs from her bitch of a boss. Upon hearing about it, Xander and Faith, looking for an excuse to party, decided to celebrate it.

"Hey B, go easy on the drinks. You know what happens when you're drunk," Faith admonished in a light teasing voice, patting Buffy on the head as she did so.

"Yeah, whatever, Faith. Fuck you," Buffy replied, twisting away from Faith roughly causing her drink to tilt precariously in her grasp.

Buffy walked across the Bronze, heading to the dark couch in the corner. She knew she was drunk, yes she knew that very well, which is why that couch was exactly where she was supposed to be.

The occupant of the couch smiled and patted the empty seat next to him. Buffy giggled, stumbled, and spilled her drink as she made her way to the couch.

"You're drunk, baby," Angel murmured into her hair as she snuggled against him. As she began to pet him affectionately, Angel grabbed the drink out of her hand and placed it far out of her reach.

"Hey Angel, you know you look really sexy in that shirt." Buffy trailed her finger down his chest and snuggled closer, almost straddling him.

"Really?" he asked, combing his fingers through her hair. It was a good thing he'd told her to come to him if she got drunk. He really wasn't in the mood for killing someone for hitting on his girl.

"Yeah, but you know," she continued, lowering her voice, "you'd look even sexier with it off."

He smirked, pulling her closer to him. She was so blunt when she was drunk. He loved it when she spoke exactly what was on her mind. Especially when she said things like that. It made teasing her so much more fun.

"And you know what else?"

"Hmm, baby?"

"I'd love to give you a lap dance."

Angel froze in his seat. He couldn't believe what he'd heard. Sure Buffy could say some pretty sexy things when she was drunk, but this was by far the one that made him want to take her home and take advantage of her state of drunkenness. He felt bad for a moment before his brain began to filter images of Buffy giving him a lap dance through his mind.

"Buffy, you wanna go home?" his words coming out rough due to his now labored breathing.

"Yeah, but Faith and Xander might be angry. It _is_ my party," Buffy said, playing with the buttons on his shirt.

Angel looked towards Xander and Faith who were currently indulging in a game of "Who can drink the most beer in a five minute time frame?" He fought the urge to roll his eyes as he looked back at the girl in his lap.

"I'm sure they'll be fine without you."

"Well, if you're sure," she replied, looking up at him, "then let's go home."

He kissed her on the forehead and hurriedly got himself together before anyone could stop them.

"Bye guys," Buffy called out as Angel led her towards the door.

"Bye Buffy," they gang called back. A muffled groan could be heard from the floor and Angel smiled to himself, happy to know that Xander was going to be very appreciative of his ability to go for long periods of time without talking.

On the drive home, all Angel could think about was his future lap dance. In her current state, Buffy would do anything he wanted. Anything…

"Buffy, what would say about acting out a sex fantasy?" Angel asked as they paused at a red light.

"Ooh, sounds fun. What kind of fantasy?"

"Well it starts like this…"

* * *

Buffy knocked on the door of her latest customer's apartment. She'd never seen this guy at the club, but her boss had said that he'd been watching her very closely and would like a private showing at his apartment. She was cool with that…as long as her boyfriend didn't find out.

"Come in," she heard from the apartment and she entered "Slayer mode". As long as she was in "Slayer Mode", she could safely do anything the guy wanted without betraying her boyfriend.

"Hello, lover" she said, walking towards the occupied chair. Buffy was impressed. This guy was hot. But she shook those thoughts away. "The Slayer" wasn't attracted to any of her customers. No not at all. But that smile…

"You gonna give me what I paid for or are you gonna stare at me the whole time?"

"The Slayer" got angry and she made sure he knew it.

"Well, sir, you see," she said sliding her hands over his chest, "I like to tease my clients." Just as his hands reached up to touch her, she danced out of his reach.

"Aww, you're cruel," Angel said, clutching his hand to his chest. Buffy was so hot…

"No music?" "The Slayer" asked, gazing at him expectantly, her hands clutching at her mini skirt.

"Make your own," Angel said, letting his gaze travel up and down her body.

"If that's what you want…"

Humming to herself, she began a striptease. Before long she was in only her skirt and bra. Her matching panties and top lay discarded on the floor.

"Come here," Angel said, indicating for her to sit in his lap.

"Oh, I don't do that sir. I mean, it's not allowed. My boyfriend would get angry," she said, backing up a step.

"He doesn't have to know," he said, giving her a lopsided smile and beckoning again for her to sit in his lap.

"Well, alright. But this is extra."

He grinned at her as she straddled his lap. His hands wrapped around her waist as she wiggled against him.

"Mmm, don't put your hands there. Only my boyf…Oh my god."

Angel's hands slid further up her legs until they reached their destination. Rubbing her inner thighs he simultaneously rubbed his hard on against her.

"Oh god, you, um, can't do that. My, um, boyfriend will be so, um, mad. Stop…" she moaned out as his fingers began to trail against her mound.

"I can't..." he groaned out as she began to rock against him.

"Oh shit," she groaned out as her orgasm hit her. When she came down, Angel was stroking his clean hand through her hair.

"That was fun. Let's do it again sometime, Angel." When she got no response she looked up into Angel's face. He was smiling at her.

"Angel, what are you doing? Angel? Oh, okay, I see…"

Buffy giggled as Angel pushed her into the bed and proceeded to make her "boyfriend" _very_ angry.


End file.
